The Fairy Children
by FantasyWonder2014
Summary: What if Zarina's Pixie Dust could do more than just imitate a talent? What if it was used on new arrivals? What will become of Tinkerbell and her friends as well as Pixie Hollow?
1. Something I Left Behind

**Fairy Children**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Zarina, paced in her house in a rather worried state. The clear moonlight shining through the open window, illuminating off the exposed bag of Pixie Dust that lit up the room. The Four Seasons Festival had just ended and she was glad that her newfound talent was accepted by all, especially Fairy Gary and Queen Clarion. She was also rather happy to be back in Pixie Hollow. To be honest with herself, she did rather miss it. But, that wasn't what she was worried about. It was about something else completely.

"Oh, I hope they're alright", she spoke to herself worriedly,"This is the longest I've ever been from them since..." She shivered at the memory, "Oh, what should I do?"

And as if that was enough to worry her, something else popped up,"What if they're not accepted? Where would they stay, accepted or not? Well, they do suit some fairies personality wise".

Then an idea then struck her mind.

"That's it! I'll have them come with me. I do hope they don't mind though".

Zarina grabbed her empty backpack from the chair in the corner and began to fill it with various things, like food and such. She grabbed her bag of Pixie Dust and her sword. She sheathed her sword in her belt and placed the Pixie Dust in her backpack, after she sprinkled a fresh load onto her wings.

Once she thought she was all set, she headed towards the front door. But before she could touch the handle, a knock was heard. Curiously, Zarina opened the door to see who it was. Much to her surprise, it was the very fairies she wanted to see.

Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Vidia, were all standing there with curious yet slightly worried expressions upon their features.

"Sorry, to bother you Zarina, but we wanted to see how you were since we saw you pacing rather worriedly outside your main window", Tinkerbell explained,"Is everything okay?"

"Well, sort of. I kinda left something really important back at 'Skull Rock'", Zarina replied sheepishly.

"And what exactly is so important that you want to go back to that awful place?" Rosetta questioned.

"It's better if I show you what first and then explain. It would make the whole situation a lot easier that way".

"I dunno, it is quite a long way away", Silvermist pointed out.

"Please, it's really serious. I have to get there A.S.A.P.", Zarina begged. They had to know what the whole worrying was about.

"Alright, alright. Just tell us when we have to leave so we can get this over with", Vidia announced with her usual huff.

"Right now".

* * *

"I told you we should have taken the boat".

All the fairies were either squashed against each other in Tink's balloon, or flying beside it since there wasn't enough room for all of them.

Iridessa was the one who made the remark for she was squashed between Ro and Vidia in the balloon's small basket. Tink was trying her best to steer the balloon from the back, while Zarina navigated from the front. Fawn and Silvermist were flying at the sides since it was their turn after passing the shore line.

"The boat's too easy to see and we didn't have enough Pixie Dust for all of us", Zarina chastised her friend. "Besides, we're here".

Indeed she was right. An island or more like a cave, was in front of them. It looked a lot scarier at night they now noticed. Especially with its skull appearance, hence where it's name came from. Inside was an old shipping dock, and a man made Pixie Dust tree which still had a good glow from it.

"Great we're here. So, what are we looking for?" Fawn asked rather enthusiastically.

Zarina said nothing but flew towards the man made tree. The others glanced at each other and decided that they should follow.

They followed their friend curiously but stopped when she stopped in front of a small door, about their height, that led inside the tree.

Zarina turned the knob slowly, and gently pushed the door open.

They all gasped when they saw what looked like a living room, but that's not what they were surprised by. No, it was that it was completely trashed about. The couch was ripped up and upside down, just like the other pieces of furniture. Lamps were smashed and broken, like the windows, the door leading to possibly the kitchen was hanging on its bottom hinge.

While the other fairies had a reaction of shock, Zarina had one of horror. She quickly shifted her glance around the room, until her eyes fell on a completely intact door of the broom cupboard. The varnished wooden floor was covered in broken glass and specks of blood, which worried the poor fairy even more.

"What in the world happened to this place?" Ro shrieked. "It looks like murder in here!" Before she could continue her rant Vidia put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, don't worry Zarina even more", she scolded the garden fairy, "She's worried enough as it is".

Tink noticed an antique looking key by her feet. She picked it up to examine it. It had swirly detail but wasn't as heavy as regular brass keys. Her fascination snapped when she heard Zarina's desperate attempts to open the locked broom cupboard. Beckoning the others to come with her, Tink flew over to where Zarina was and offered her the key. Zarina took her foot off the door and one hand off the handle and took the key off her friend with a slight blush. She inserted the key in the keyhole, and turned it slightly until there was a click. She opened the door to reveal something the others would never have seen or heard of before.

Inside was a small figure curled up in a ball and whimpering slightly. It had small wings on it's back which indicated that it was a fairy. But then again, it was much too small to be a regular fairy. The only conclusion they could think of was that this fairy, was a child! Zarina bent down to pick the small being up. Once she turned to the others, the child's features could be made out much better. First thing they could tell it was a girl. A very to boyish, rough 'n tumble sort of girl. She looked around the age of merely three, but in fairy version. Bones could be seen slightly under her clothing as she was a bit skinny. She wore the simple clothing every arrival wore which consisted of a dandelion. Her clothes and skin were dirty and beaten. Her shaggy, wild urban hair had a slight purple tint in it, as well as a bit of blood. Her forehead had a small wound which explained the dry blood.

"My goodness! What, how?" Dess stuttered in disbelief.

"I'll explain in a bit, but I have to find the others first", Zarina stated. Suddenly a gust of cold wind ran through the broken window. The little fairy shivered as she felt the cold breeze hit her little under covered body. Zarina's maternal instinct got her to grab a small ripped blanket on the floor and quickly wrap it around the frail body. This instinct showed itself a while ago when... Zarina wasn't sure at first but she got used to it after a while.

"Others?! You mean there's more like her?" Vidia practically shouted in her shocked expression. But was later shushed by Zarina for fear of waking the child up. Zarina led them up through a stairwell to a large bedroom. It was no better than the rest of the place. Furniture everywhere, curtains torn and tossed, doors hanging off their hinges.

"Jingles, Zarina. Didn't you ever have a Spring clean in here?" Tinkerbell ushered taking in the wreck laid before her.

"I didn't do this. It was clean and tidy when I left", Zarina defended.

"Wait, do you guys hear something?" Fawn announced straining her ears to try hear something. The others quiet down before following Fawn's example. They were able to hear the faint sound of crying.

"It sounds like it's coming from in there", Sil suggested pointing at the closed wall wardrobe. Zarina shoved the little fairy in Vidia's arms, without fully caring who she gave her to. Vidia on the other hand was utterly surprised at the unexpected hand over. The little fairy shifted slightly at the new touch but didn't waken.

Zarina carefully walked up to the shut door, and slid the sliding door open, ever so gently. With the door completely slid open, the dim light in the room failed to show what was inside.

"Dess, would you mind sharing some light in here?" Zarina asked her light fairy friend. Iridessa agreed and gathered some of the dim light rays in the room. Using her abilities, she shone the light brighter and left it to rise to the ceiling of the room. Now with better illumination, the girls could now see clearly what was in the wardrobe.

Five other little fairies, about the same age as the first one, were huddled together staring at the grown ups with sheer terror. All wore the same outfit like any other new arrival. But they were also unnaturally skinny. Even for them! It was only when they spotted Zarina, they calmed down a little.

Zarina held out her hands and beckoned the little ones forward. When they were still reluctant to come out, some of the other fairies decided to help.

Fawn, taking the role as leader of the pack, came beside Zarina and did the same gesture. She smiled a little when she managed to catch one of their attention. It was the tallest one there. She had long hazel hair that fell past her feet and slightly trailed behind her. She also had a rather long fringe that fell over her eyes slightly. Small wings on her back.

"That's it, come on, I won't bite", she cooed to the little fairy. The girl in return, left her post clinging at the door frame, and came forward. She didn't come too far from the doorframe until she reached out her hand slowly. Her hand only went half way until Fawn did the rest and held her hand. She was amazed at how small the hand was. Slowly pulling the girl closer, Fawn hoisted the little girl up to rest on her hip.

Seeing how safe it was, both sides followed the example. Tink was next to follow suite. And on the other end of the table. Another fairy, with dark blond hair that came to her middle back and slightly ripped clothing came forward. The little fairy saw the kindness in the tinkers face and wanted to run into her open arms for some comfort, but sadly couldn't for her leg was rather crushed basically. She attempted to at least walk to her but winced at every attempt.

"Oh, hold on sweetie, stay there let me help you", Tink gently chastised. She picked up two blunt boards and rope from the floor. She gently placed the materials on the floor next to her and carefully lifted the little fairy over on her lap trying to avoid hurting her leg even further.

Meanwhile, Fawn fixed the fringe on the little ones hair. She was surprised when the child's eyes were closed.

"How come her eyes are closed?" She questioned to no one in particular. Zarina caught whim on this and came over. She too was a bit surprised to see the little ones eyes closed.

"Hmm, No. 2, what happened to your eyes?" Zarina asked the young one.

"Um, I got dusty stuff in them", came a small reply.

"How did that happen?", Zarina then turned to the fairy Tink was attending to. "Was it you again?"

The little fairies head shot up at her and shook her head and waved her hands thoroughly. Indicating a big no.

"Sil, do you have anyway of getting a dewdrop or something to clean her eyes?"

Silvermist, who was currently eyeing a small raven haired fairy, tore her eyes away and created a small dewdrop in her cupped hands. She walked over to Fawn and dabbed some water in the child's eyes. The little one attempted to rub her eyes since it stung a little, but Fawn kept her hands down.

"Oh no, darling don't rub them, it'll only hurt more", she whispered.

The little one got the message and stopped struggling.

Zarina got a handkerchief from her sleeve and gently dabbed the child's eyes. Once she was done, the child, or No. 2, slowly began to open her eyes. They revealed to be an amber colour which ironically looked the same as Fawns own eyes.

Tink was working on a splint for the other child's broken leg. Once she revealed the mis-located leg to the open light, one of the remaining fairies in the wardrobe squeaked loudly at the sight. It was the smallest one there. She had thick long dark hair with a sparkle of orange pixie dust. Her eyes were a deep shade of mahogany like Dess's. Once she noticed the unwanted attention she obtained, she quickly covered her mouth and shrunk back the best she could into the dark wardrobe. Dess's heart melted when she saw this as well as the little one started to shiver. She walked over to the doorframe and offered her hand.

"It's alright, the light is much warmer than the dark", she gently coaxed.

The little fairy gingerly took the offered hand and slowly stepped into the lighted room. She wore the usual dress though her bones were slightly shown through her thin clothes. No wonder she was cold. A broom suddenly fell to the hard floor with a sudden bang. That was enough to make the small fairy jump in surprise and rush around to hide behind Iridessa, her face buried into her dress.

Zarina knelt down by Tink's side so she could help mend the blonde fairy's leg.

"Alright No. 3, just hold both hands on your knee for pressure for me", she told the young fairy. No. 3 did what she was told, although having the intelligence of a three year old, she didn't really know why.

"Okay, on three. One,...crack!"

Zarina quickly popped her leg back, while No. 3, squealed in both sudden surprise and pain, she buried her head into Tink's shoulder as the pain subsided a little.

"What happened to two and three?" Tink questioned as she brought a hand up to rub the little girls head for comfort.

"Yeah, what happened to two and three", Fawn also questioned. She didn't expect to see that happen.

"Two, three", Zarina smirked, as she handed the material for the splint to Tink.

On the other side of the room, the fairy in Vidia's arms was beginning to waken up. Vidia saw in her slowly opening eyes, that she had the same grey eyes as her! Before the little one could say anything, she winced as she felt a pain in her head. Thinking fast, Vidia ripped a part of the blanket, and wrapped it around her head.

"Hey, try not to move so much, you hit your head pretty badly", she said gently. Since the young one didn't have the strength to argue, she obeyed and closed her grey eyes once more.

When she fixed the child, No. 2's eye problem, Sil turned her attention back to the small raven haired fairy in the wardrobe. She was the one who accidentally knocked over the broom, scaring the one currently holding onto Dess. She then noticed the water fairy looking at her and came forward slightly. She had a desire to be held like most of the other fairy children and started towards the water fairies open arms. She looked to be the second smallest of the bunch and wore the simple dress that was a bit too big for her small size. She wasn't very steady on her feet and wavered a good bit before tripping over her own feet. Sil was quick enough to catch her before she hit the hard and shard covered floor. She frowned when she felt the small bumps of the girls spine under her thick dress. Since she was rather light, Sil hoisted the girl up in her arms before she noticed that the little one fell asleep. Her head resting on her shoulder.

Rosetta watched as her friends were tending to the little ones, even Vidia was acting rather motherly, she was feeling slightly envious. She didn't really know where her little Crocky went after he chased that no good James. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a slight rattle sound coming from the same wardrobe. She gingerly walked over and peeked inside. She could faintly see a small figure huddled in the corner. She could tell that it was facing her so she beckoned it to come forward, followed by little coos of encouragement. The figure gave in and ushered forward, a little bit at a time. Once it came into the light, Rosetta could see who it was more clearly now. It was another little fairy with shoulder length red hair, a little paler than her own locks, pale skin, and a thin body like the rest of them.

Holding her urge to gasp, Rosetta stepped back a little more. The younger fairy tried to follow but was held back by a shackle clamping her left ankle. She tried to pull but it was no use. Rosetta came forward to see if she could do anything to help. She noticed a lock on the shackle and tried to pick it with one of her pins. It didn't take long before she heard a click, and the shackle released the girls ankle. Ro's heart melted when she saw the big red mark it left behind. Her thoughts were then interrupted when she felt the little ones head resting against her shoulder, fast asleep.

Zarina sighed as she took in the sight before her. All the little ones were now fast asleep in the embraces of her friends. Although not visible, they all had a glow elating from them. Probably because of their own maternal instict was beginning to show

So far so good, she thought.

"Now, I suppose you all would like an explanation on this whole situation", she asked. The others faced her and nodded.

"Then come to the top of the tree and I'll explain. Oh and bring the blankets with you".

All the girls lifted their charges carefully so they could fly with them, as well as taking a blanket from the open wardrobe with them. Now they needed an explanation more than ever. And they were going to get one soon.

* * *

**Hope you like it . This is my first story on Fanfiction so please be nice on the reviews.**


	2. The Journey i Have Taken & Will Take Now

**Fairy Children**

**Chapter 2**

Tink, Sil, Ro, Dess, Fawn, and Vidia, all came up to Zarina who was facing the pool of Pixie Dust at the basin from atop the tree.

"How are they?" The former Pirate Fairy asked, still facing the still Pixie Dust.

"They're tired and weak and slightly shaken" the tinker answered,"Dess had a hard time prying the little one off". Tink glanced over to where they left the little ones. They weren't too far but they were out of ear-shot at least. They looked so peaceful leaning off of each other, even though they probably had it rough a while ago.

"I will show you how to tend to them in a little bit" Zarina stated turning to face them with a smile,"Not that I'm an expert or anything, but I'll show you what I can. So, I'm sure you would like to hear more of their background now".

"About time!" The fast flying female gave out. She grunted in pain when a sharp elbow jabbed her in the ribs. Indicating her to hush.

Finding that quite amusing, Zarina chuckled heartedly as she began her story, "It all started about two seasons ago...

I was still aboard and Captain of the Jolly Rodger, along with James and the rest of the crew. My main focus then was to help James and the crew to fulfil their desire to fly to the Mainland to steal old and valuable artefacts. I was beginning to master the Pixie Dust Alchemy, but James wanted to see what else it could do other than imitate fairy talents. Me, heh, I was just aiming to get the proportions right and stuff.

Over that past year, due to such demand, I taught James about fairy life and how they were born etc. That was a mistake I now wish I could take back. Like a mere child himself, James's curiosity became stronger and stronger each time he learned more. I knew he was fascinated by it all, but I never thought he would go so far the way he did. Other than the fact that it was completely wrong, he also performed that deed behind my back. He captured any new arrival he could get as it passed us. Once he did, he stole or 'borrowed' some of my made Pixie Dust, and used it on each individual arrival. He kept doing so secretly until I ultimately found out. By then he caught five already. I eventually found out that he was using them as mere test subjects, making them do various things to see what they were capable of because of each different kind of dust he used on them. When I caught him in the act, he started ranting, telling me what he found out like some mad scientist.

Since my made Pixie Dust wasn't as solid as the original, pure Pixie Dust from Pixie Hollow, so were the fairies born from them. That is why they are children so small, that is why their wings are so fragile and under-developed. I thought at first that he was just studying them visually, so I just carelessly left him to it. After he caught a sixth, it bugged me enough to find out more. I later found that he was not visually examining them, but physically torturing them. I was so surprised and enraged with him, that I snuck them from the ship and took them to that little living area in the tree that you saw.

It was then that I found out more about them myself.

They never ate properly or at all really on the ship, so they couldn't eat anything solid for a while. I had to feed them water and goats milk I smuggled from the ships storage. It was after their first few weeks they were then able to eat something solid and a bit longer for the newbie. Even though they could now sorta eat, they never ate the amount they should. Some ate like birds, others wouldn't eat at all unless they positively couldn't go on without it. They had nightmares every night but they never said what they were or cry. They said that 'Sir', which I figured out was James, told them that they would be punished if they ever complained or cried. After they warmed up to me a bit, I found out more about their health conditions and a slight personality check. They said their names were in numbers which I found rather demeaning. But they said it was what they were called,... And some other things, so I just left it.

I haven't really gotten to know them that well enough yet to fully diagnose them yet, but I do have a fair idea of the obvious.

No.1 is the eldest of them all. She's the one you first saw, with the bump on her head. So far all I've got from her is that she's reserved. And doesn't talk much, although rather fussy putting the others before her. She was born around mid-September I think, about nearly two months since I left Pixie Hollow. I looked at James' test records. What really puzzles me is that she was born from the Purple Pixie Dust, yet she's reluctant with heights.

No. 2 is the second eldest, born about late October. She's the one Fawn was holding. She's bashful at the moment as far as I can tell. You can see her desire to play and have a little fun in her eyes, but I doubt she ever got the chance. That's why she always had her fringe over her eyes, to hide her face. Although born with the Bronze pixie Dust for Animal Talent, she has a fear of animals getting very close since they were kinda scary to her on the ship. And also rather claustrophobic.

No.3 is the third eldest and last of the older half of the group. After her there was a wider age gap than the other two. She was born around November somewhere. She was the one with the badly injured leg. She's rather witty and fidgety. A little too fascinated by things for her own good. Curiosity killed the cat as they say. But I guess fascination on how things work is a common feature to a Tinker. Or in this case, a tinker to be. She has awful asthma because she was exposed to too much smoke for a long while.

No. 4 is the third youngest I think how you say. Born early March and oldest of the younger group. Rosetta tended to her. Health wise, she's the most fragile. She gets sick much more easily than the others, but thankfully it only happens with the flu or hay fever. That makes life a little tougher for her since she is a Garden Fairy to be. She really dislikes getting told off, believe me I know, which pretty ended up making her into a bit of a people-pleaser.

No. 5 is second youngest. Born off the Turquoise Pixie Dust. She the wavery one on her feet that collapsed into Sil's arms. Born later May. She was always a little shaky on her feet and needed support regularly, but I'd say with a little food to get her strength, she'll be okay. Other than that, I don't think her eyesight is very good. I need to check that when she wakes up, but before she kept bumping into things. At first I thought she was just clumsy, but it turns out, she is rather intelligent.

No.6 is the youngest of the whole lot. She was born not too long ago. About 5-6 weeks ago? An incredibly shy and sensitive one she is. Scared of nearly everything, she jumpy and clings onto the older ones often. Although I think she has a good sense of trust in you Dess. She's very obedient, and too passive in my opinion. She has a star fascination which I find interesting. I chose the possible answer to that is because she is to be a Light Fairy.

So, all in all, they're all quite traumatised by what's been happening. We're gonna have to take them to the Healing Talents when we get back to Pixie Hollow.

So that's my story on their background".

The expressions she received couldn't be better. Those who weren't in tears were close. But they all shared the shock, sorry and terror on their faces.

"Those poor little saplings", Ro gasped through her tears. "No wonder they were all shaken up".

"Yeah, no one should be treated that way. Especially those cute little kids", Sil added wiping away her own batch of tears.

"We're glad you were able to help them the way you did", Tink finished with watery eyes as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

Zarina smiled in gratitude.

"What still confuses me is that why your telling us of all fairies", Fawn noticed.

"Well, I don't really think they'll be able to live on their own when we eventually get back to Pixie Hollow, and I don't think that I'll be able to look after them all myself with all the new work stuff I have", Zarina explained, "Bedsides, I don't think it'll be a good idea to go to Queen Clarion with this kinda situation head on by myself. If I had others I trust with me doing the explaining with me, I could possibly tackle it. Oh and also, what we have to explain is more than why they are what they are. It includes where and who they're going to stay with...permanently".

"Ohh, so you want us to be 'that' fairy", Sil realised with a knowing look.

Zarina did the signature wink and point for a yep.

The others soon started realising what their Water Talented friend meant. A few actually blushed a little at the idea. And some were rather happy and exited about the whole idea.

"Ooh, I can't wait to know the little flower petal more already", giggled an elated Rosetta. There's an example. Another would be a Tinker Talent who would love to teach a newbie how to work with Lost Things and hopefully share her passion.

An imaginary light bulb lit up over Zarina's head. "You know, that's not a bad idea", she commented," Come, you can spend some time with them before we leave. Think of it as a timeshare, it may become valuable for the future".

"Do we really have the time?" Dess questioned in a bit of a worried tone. Last thing she wanted was to get in serious trouble with Queen Clarion.

"Ah we gotta few hours to kill before we yo back. We'll be fine", assured her optimistic Water Fairy friend.

They followed Zarina back to where the kids were resting peacefully.

"Aaawww, they look so cute when they're sleeping", Ro cooed quite jittery.

"Alright, who's ready to learn to look after a little fairy?" Zarina announced clapping her hands together and rubbing them together for a 'here we go!

**Sorry if this chapter is a lot shorter than the first. But fear not, I will redeem myself in the next chapter.**


	3. Of Dewdrops And Riddles

**Fairy Children**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Small puffs of pale grey smoke emitted from the small chimney of the kitchen area of the Dust Tree. Thanks to Tinkerbell, the kitchen was well enough to cook in again. Currently Ro and Dess were appointed to do the cooking, while the others watched over the kids outside. Who knows how long they've went without food, or actually 'eating' food. Zarina was currently there to tell them you know, where everything is etc.

"Now, are you sure this kitchen is fit to cook in?" Dessa asked in her usual worried complexion.

"Believe me when I tell you Iridessa", Zarina proclaimed proudly," This kitchen was built to last!" She pounded her fist on a nearby counter, as she did the cupboard door above dropped to hang off on one hinge, "It even has automatic doors!"

Now both Ro and Dess were failing to contain their fits of laughter.

After the, ahem... explaining, Zarina went outside with the others. She checked No.2's eyes fluently for any possible infection. After having something dusty in them, who knows what could happen. So far they seemed alright.

"Alright your good to go", she happily revealed. With a smile, the girl bounded over to Fawn who was waiting nearby. Zarina chuckled to herself. She was happy to see that the girl was trying to be cheerful after her past experiences.

She walked over to the two and the three of them joined the others at the small beach area that was just the right size for fairies. There they accompanied Vidia, Silvermist, No.1 and 5 who were at the shoreline. Tink had taken No.3 to look at the nearby rock pools to find who knows what. Thankfully she was wise enough to only go with the ones at ground level, No.3 obviously wouldn't have made any higher in her condition.

Sil was joyfully playing in the water with her little one, and Vidia was just standing next to the eldest one possibly having a little awkward moment since neither of them were talking.

Actually No.1 looked rather content just watching the Water Fairies play while Vidia just looked flustered, for a change.

Zarina looked over to see No.4 and 6 sitting on large pebble watching the others play. Fawn noticed this as well and brought No.2 over and demonstrated on how to make a sandcastle to all of them. Obviously she didn't want them to feel left out which was very kind of her.

Zarina sighed happily as she sat down on a rock nearby and watched the lovely scene in front of her.

* * *

No.5 giggled as Sil gently splashed her with water. At first she was a bit afraid of the water but after some gentle coaxing from her new friend, she went in but only to her shins, she wasn't that ready yet. Unfortunately, she had to sit on a small stone in the water because her legs were practically jelly. But, she didn't seem to mind.

Soon after they started a friendly little water fight between them and they were having a blast! As a matter of fact, this was the most fun the she's had ever. It didn't take long for them to completely wear out from their major giggling fit.

Sil then decided that it would be most logic and fitting to do what she did next.

"Alright Dewdrop, have you ever done anything like this?" she kindly asked as she cupped her hands and dipped them into the water. As she brought them back up a dewdrop was now sitting perfectly in her cupped hands. It took a little bit for the young fairy to recognise or possibly see what it was, she hesitated at first but ended up answering with a small shake of the head.

"Would you like to learn how?"

This time she answered with a nod and a small smile to boot.

Sil smiled a little, this could be a big step into their blooming relationship with each other.

"Ok, first you just need to cup your hands together", she dropped her previous dewdrop back into the water and did the same gesture as she did before she got the dewdrop, "Like so".

The little one followed her demonstration and cupped her hands the same way. It was a little tricky since she was doing it in a bit of an awkward position, but still somehow managed. She looked up at her again awaiting her next instruction.

"Next you need to just scoop up a little bit of water into your cupped hands", she bent down and did the same as she did before.

Again the little fairy mimicked what she was shown and managed to hold a very large dewdrop in her hands. To a regular sized fairy, this dewdrop would be just the right size, but because she was so petite, the oversized dewdrop slipped off her hands and plopped into the water causing it to splash into the girls face. The girls face fell as she realised she failed her first attempt.

"Try again, try again. Maybe you did something wrong the first time", Sil comforted.

'Something wrong', those words plagued her mind about the last time she did something wrong. But, she couldn't think about something like that about this person. She was like Zarina, but around more.

Pulling herself together, the little Water Fairy tried the same again and made sure she did everything correctly, a little more paranoid this time. But the same thing happened again. She kept trying and trying but the same thing kept on happening. A different thing happened the more and more she failed to get it right. Every time it slipped, she didn't start getting really frustrated about it, instead she looked more and more depressed and scared at not getting it right.

Seeing enough, Sil dropped her own dewdrop and held the little ones hands firmly to stop her continuous attempts to get it right. The girl struggled at first due to the suddenness of the action but settled into silently crying and keeping her head down after.

This broke Sil's heart there and now. She brought one of her hands up to the little ones face and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She then came around to the back of the girl and held her hands in her own. She was mildly surprised at what the size comparison to to their hands were. Shaking it off quickly, she slowly directed their hands down and scooped lightly just below the surface of the water. When she brought them back up, a tiny dewdrop was nestled perfectly in the little girls hands. She gently took her hands away and waited to see the girls next reaction. The girl herself was waiting to see if the same thing was going to happen again, but to her pleasant surprise it didn't.

Sil was expecting the girl to be elated by now but instead she turned to look up at her with an expression of 'now what?' Sil looked around and spotted a spiders web nearby at ground level. That was when an idea came to mind.

"Here, come with me", she led the girl over to where the web was by slightly pushing her on the back for balance.

Once they were close Sil flittered over to the nearest end that came to the ground and beckoned the little one over. Following her instructions, she slowly walked over, but she failed to see a low, diagonal end of the web that went to the ground in front of her, and tripped over it falling face first and dropping the dewdrop which soaked into the ground.

Sil and Zarina both witnessed the whole thing and immediately came to her aid, the dewdrop no longer of their concern. Sil started to worry a little when she didn't see her breathing at first, but calmed down when she saw her little back gently rise after about a few seconds. Apparently the air was just knocked out of her with the shock of the sudden fall.

Zarina gently lifted the girl off the ground and put her in a sitting position.

"Are you alright?", she asked worriedly. Her answer was a little sniff followed by a small nod.

Instinctively, Sil wrapped her arms around the little one and rubbed small circles on her back for comfort. As she was being comforted, Zarina took this chance to see what she had tripped on. She noticed the piece of web was just about visible at the angle she was standing at. The girl most likely could have been able to avoid it then, but instead she didn't.

She thought back to the other incidents before that happened similar to this one. Now that she thought about it, all of the incidents happened with something that is usually transparent. The theory is quite possible but she'll have to check. She went over to the clearest part of the water she could see, and scooped some up into her cupped hands. Making sure that the water in her hands was as clear as a clean window, she flew back to a more calm No.5, and held out her cupped hands in front of her.

"Can you tell me, what is in my hands?" She asked the little one who was eyeing the hands curiously.

She examined the hand thoroughly before concluding with a small mad simple shake of the head.

Zarina blinked. "Wait, so you can't tell what is in my hands right now?", that was more of a statement than a question.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, the little one just shook her head this time.

Keeping the water in her hands, Zarina stood back up with a more serious expression as she turned to her Water Fairy friend,

"Sil, I'd like to talk with you alone for a moment", she then softened her features as she turned back to the littler one, "Why don't you go practice for a little bit while I talk to Sil". Obediently, she did what she was told and started practicing her dewdrop skills out of earshot.

Zarina turned back to Silvermist, her serious expression returned,

"It seems she is partially blind", she told her. Sil gasped slightly at the news. "Now it's not serious, but I would recommend being with her when near anything transparent, especially if it involves high up areas. I'll talk to Tink and see if there's anything she can do to help with the situation. But for now, just stick to what I've told you".

Sil nodded firmly obviously caring so much about the little one, and she headed back to where No.5 was practicing. She could see that she was getting the hand of it, showing that she is the fast learner. Zarina headed off to check on another group. Not wanting to worry the girl, Sil tried to think of a great idea to change the subject.

"Hey, we haven't thought of a name for you yet", she suggested as she knelt down to the girls height.

The girl looked at her with a very confused look.

"Well, I can't keep calling you by a number it doesn't seem right", thinking hard Sil brought a finger to her chin and dazed into the girls luscious brown eyes and thought to herself,

'What name would be most fitting for you? This whole thing seems to be so, new. A new fairy, a new friend, a new adventure..., a new world. Soon to be my new world'. Then it hit her.

"How about, Eden?" She purposed to her with a gentle smile. "It means 'New World' just like you are to me".

This touched the little girls heart deeply upon hearing this. Without any second thoughts she lunged herself into the unexpected arms of her new, mom. She may be partially blind, but she wasn't stupid to know what she meant by her being a new world to this loving fairy.

Surprised by the sudden interaction, nevertheless Silvermist returned the passionate hug taking it as a yes.

* * *

Zarina made her way to the two Fast-Fliers who were still having no conversation, whatsoever.

"You both seem very lively", she commented with sarcasm oozing from every word.

"And what brings you here?" Vidia questioned snapping back to her usual exposure of raising a brow and folding her arms. No.1 just stayed quiet while the two grown ups were talking.

"Cool it, I was just trying to break the awkwardness elevating from here", Zarina answered holding her hands up in defence, "Seems like it worked". She then turned her attention to the smallest of the threesome. "Not very talkative are you?"

"Was I ever?" Came a simple and sarcastic reply.

"No, I guess not", chuckled the Dust Alchemy talent, but then turned to a cheeky expression, "But I do know that you like one thing in particular".

Vidia raised a brow catching interest, as did the younger one.

"Riddle match best two out of three. If I win I get to pour a whole sack of flour over your head", Zarina challenged.

"And if I win?" No.1 questioned folding her arms.

"Then you can pour the flour on me".

"Deal".

"Riddles?", Vidia asked. If the kid liked riddles, then this might be very interesting.

"She's always had a liking to riddles or trick questions. Keeps her occupied", Zarina explained with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Okay I'll start", the girl started immediately, "There is a bungalow. The walls are blue, the roof is red, the doors are orange, the floor is yellow and the windows are pink. What colour are the stairs?"

"Hmm,... Aha! There are no stairs because it was a bungalow", Zarina shouted.

'Dangit!' No.1 mentally cursed. "Okay next one: Mary's mum has four daughters: April, May June".

Obviously you had to name the last daughter. If it was written down it would have been done easily, but it isn't so easy when it's being said. That is what caught Zarina out.

"Um, it's not July is it?", she chanced a guess. Her answer was a shake with a mischievous smile. "Mmm, alright I give up".

"Mary, because it's Mary's mum who has the four daughters", No.1 giggled.

Zarina odd the usual of going 'Oooohhhh, I should've known that' gestures. "Alright, whoever wins the next round wins so make it count", she then stated.

"Actually", Vidia butted in, "Those don't count. They were trick questions, this is a riddle match. So your both going to have to start over". Part of that was actually true, but another part of it was an excuse to hear more of these riddles and trick questions. The kid was pretty good at them, plus she could use them to tease Tink later on.

"Oh she's right", Zarina gasped, "I'll do the next one. Okay, : I am not alive but I grow, I don't have lungs but I need air, I don't have a mouth but water kills me. What am I?"

"Oh!, oh!, I know this one", the younger fairy gasped. She started himming and hawing trying to rack her memory for the answer, "Ummm, uh... Fire!"

"Correct! Well done. Alright, next one. You'll never get this: It is the beginning of eternity and the ending of time and space, the beginning of the end and the end if every space. What is it?"

"Aww my goodness that ones hard ummm", No.1 started thinking hard and quietly repeating the riddle to herself while pacing a little bit.

While she was busy thinking, Zarina turned to Vidia with a smug look on her face. "Do you know the answer?" She asked her.

"No, but it's a good riddle", Vidia pointed out.

"Have you thought about it yet?"

"What? The answer?"

"No, what your going to name her. She can't stay a number forever, she's not in human military".

"True, but I don't know yet. I'll come up with something eventually".

"Better come quick. No pressure".

They looked up to see that the girl had returned and somewhat thought of an answer.

"Is it a black hole?" She asked rather hopefully.

"No, but it's a good guess", Zarina smiled, "Do you give up?"

Normally the little girl would have said no since she usually wasn't the kind of person to give up so easily, "Fine", she mumbled, since she didn't have any other ideas she gave in.

"It's the letter E"

"Are you serious?!" Vidia exclaimed with utter disbelief. The girl had the same answer in her head but her facial expression said it for her.

Zarina was just laughing uncontrollably now.

"Alright I'm giving the last one", the young one determined.

"Okay, fire away", a now calm Zarina challenged.

"I turn polar bears white and I will make you cry. I make guys have to 'go' and girls comb their hair. I make celebrities look stupid, and poor people look like celebrities. I make pancakes turn brown, and your champagne bubble. If you squeeze me, I'll pop. If you look at me, you'll pop. What am I?"

That was the toughest riddle that came up. Obviously, the girl wanted to get revenge on Zarina for the last one, and had no intension of getting a whole sack of flour poured over her head.

Zarina, really found this one hard as she started pacing and thinking deeply.

Seeing this as a golden opertunity, Vidia quickly rushed into the tree to the kitchen area, and silently came back with not one, but two sacks of flour with her. She must have a plan of some sort. She placed the two sacks down and readied herself behind a very distracted Zarina.

After about a good five minutes, she finally looked up with an answer, hopefully.

"Is it, umm... I don't know", she gave in. After those final words, Vidia poured a whole sack of flour over her head. Shock was written all over Zarina's face when she felt the powdery substance trickled down her clothes and in her hair. She turned around to see a hysterically laughing Vidia and gave her an annoyed look.

"Okay, my turn!" Cried No.1 as she raced to get the other sack.

"Hey, whoa, hold up there", Zarina said halting the girl and keeping her distance from the flour. "I already got flour poured on top of me once now, what makes you think you can do it again?"

"Well, technically I didn't pour the first sack over you. And you said that if I win I get to pour the flour over you. But since Ms. Vidia did it the first time, that doesn't count", the girl explained with a cheeky matter-of-fact smile.

"You know, your sneakier than you look", Zarina told her as she let her pass.

"I'll take that as a compliment" the little one lifted the sack of flour with a bit of difficulty but still somehow managed. "Aww, your too tall and I can't fly", she wined as she saw the major height difference between her and her friend.

Chuckling at that cute whine, Zarina knelt down so that she was a low enough height for her. Since she was till too tall and couldn't go down any further, Vidia decided to help as well and lifted the girl up so she could pour the flour on top.

"All done", the little one chimed as she dropped the now empty sack on the former Pirate Fairy's head.

"Thanks for the bag too", she giggled as she stood up covered in flour from head to toe. "So, how do I look?" She teased striking a model pose.

"Like a ghost with a terrible sense of humour", Vidia remarked mockingly still holding giggling No.1 on her hip.

"Yeah, look who's talking", Zarina replied with her hands on her hips. "Let's hope this comes off before A. We return to Pixie Hollow, and B. Before I get wet". She was about to walk off but then she remembered, "hey, what was the answer to that riddle anyway?"

"Oh, the answer I was looking for was 'pressure', but if you would have said 'no' as in you couldn't answer the riddle, then I would have accepted that too", the little one answered politely.

They started making their way up to the Pixie Dust basin where they were going to dine in a little while. But a white Zarina wasn't going to go unnoticed by the foursome making sand castles.

"Hey, what happened to you Zarina?" Fawn laughed jokingly as she saw the now flour covered Zarina.

"I lost a riddle match with Madame Tricky herself here", the white fairy answered ruffling the kid in crimes hair.

"Ooh, ooh, I've got a good riddle", No. 2 piped up randomly overhearing.

"Oh, let's hear it then", Fawn insisted. The others nearby paid close attention too.

"If a chicken says 'All chickens are liars' is the chicken telling the truth?" She questioned to everyone.

"Ooh, that's a toughy", Fawn hissed scratching the back of her head.

"It can't", Zarina concluded.

"Can't what?"

"It can't say that all chickens are liars, because a chicken can't talk in the first place".

"Yay, you got it", No. 2 cheered clapping her hands together in delight.

"Why thank you", Zarina bowed 'modestly', "Hey we're going up for some food, would you guys like to come?"

"We're fine here for a little longer", Fawn stated gesturing to her and No.2, but then turned to the other two next to her, "But if you two would like to go on up that's fine".

The smaller two took the offer and made their way up to the basin with the the others.

Meanwhile, Vidia was deep in thought, 'Now, what name would best suit you?' She wondered as she glanced at the girl she was still carrying on her hip. 'You have a sly and cunning attitude my dear which I find rather entertaining. Tricky and cunning yet mysterious'. That was when the perfect name came to mind.

"We still haven't found the perfect proper name for you", she said.

Noticing that the voice was coming her way, No.1 turned to see who was speaking to her and gave a rather perplexed expression.

"Well, I can't live on calling you a number for the rest of your life now can I?" She explained, "Now I've seriously thought about this and came up with the best that would suit you. I was thinking, Raven".

The girl thought for a moment and smiled with acceptance as she flung her arms around the fairy's neck as she was rewarded by getting a hug in return.

Not to far in front, Zarina smiled to herself as she completely overheard that lovely conversation, and made her way up with the rest of the troop.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3. Like I promised I made this chapter much longer. Hopefully I can keep this up. Please review and tell me your opinion. But be subtle please.**


End file.
